Never ending starlight
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Bella has been a vampire since the 1400s. She helped Carlisle become a animal drinker. Somehow, Bella was involved with Edward. What are the cons? How is Edward's human girlfriend Izzy wrapped up into this.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this from when I had written it in 2006. I completely forgot about it. Bella POV. **

I sighed and checked my hair in the mirror. It was flawless as always. Why am I so scared to go in there? I am Bella! I have been around since 1450! I've been through nearly everything. I've been through Titanic's sinking, the epidemic, the Holocaust, the Great Depression, World War I, II, and almost everything else. Why am I terrified of just going in there. It is not that big of a deal: just friends reminiscing. God, why is this so hard? Maybe it is from all those pleasant and horrid memories that I had with him. I shouldn't be this scared. This should be easy. I was chanting to myself as I primped my hair again. This is just too hard. Maybe I should just go back to Aro. It would be much easier than this. No, dammit, I have to do this.

I turned my key in the ignition and sped up the driveway. It was a narrow and curved road. My car was silent on the gravel. My car was the only one outside of the house. I smoothed my unwrinkled dress. The house was nearly made of glass. There was a small creek just a few miles away. A garden full of gorgeous flowers went around the entire home. I took one last gulp of air, even without needing it to survive. I walked slowly up to the door. The only noise was the wind and the sound of my heels clicking on the gravel. I wonder if his family will accept me? I wonder if he has even told them? Once again, I smoothed my dress. I took another deep breath and gently knocked on the wood door. It opened hastily as a petite woman answered. She had spiky pixie style hair. She couldn't have been taller than 4'10. Her golden eyes shimmered with joy and excitement.

"Bella!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. I was shocked. Nobody has ever randomly thrown their arms around me. I kept my arms pinned at my side. "We are going to be the best of friends!" I heard an office chair being broke. I then heard the silent thudding of feet racing down the stairs. Carlisle came out of the stairwell. I immediately was filled with happiness and love. God, I've missed Carlisle! It has been decades!

"Carlisle!" I shouted with glee. His smile was as bright as the August sun. I ran to him. The sound was like boulders crashing together when we embraced. I inhaled deeply of his scent. It was the best aroma ever. It was like honey and caramel mixed together in a heavenly scent. We stood there for a moment, then we realized that we were too close for the comfort of others. I looked down at my feet and took a step back. "It is wondrous to see you Carlisle." I murmured, staring into his eyes. Carlisle smiled brightly.

"Ah, it is quite wonderful to see you too Bella." Carlisle said, smiling brightly. He has always had the perfect smile.

"Care to introduce your family?" I asked, inquiringly. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, I see you've already met Alice. This is her husband Jasper. Over there is Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Edward are hunting. They should be back quite soon." Carlisle said, pointing each of his family members out. Rosalie had long blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had a model like figure and a hard pose. Emmett was the size of a grizzly bear. His hair was curly and a dark brown, almost black color. Jasper had creamy blonde hair and a military stance. It was very like Carlisle to create a family that is so different from each other. Just like him.

"How have you been Carlisle?" I asked, questioningly staring at him. Our goodbye was not one of my favorite moments. It was actually one of the worst. Carlisle smiled lovingly at me. I knew we would be nothing more than best friends. It has been that way for centuries.

"I've been doing good. I've finally settled down and got married. To Esme." Carlisle said smiling brightly. I grinned also. I was honestly happy for him to have found somebody that he would want to spend eternity with. "What about you? How have you been managing all these years? I see you've stuck to the diet that I showed you." Carlisle said, grinning cheekily. I nodded.

"I've been better. Rough times here and there but that is just life." As I spoke, the front door of the house opened. A delicious aroma of human blood filled the room. It was freesia and strawberries. The aroma layered the home quickly. I saw Jasper tighten his structure. I did also. It was the sweetest blood I have smelt in a long time.

"Esme and Edward must have picked up Izzy." Carlisle murmured, smelling the air. Knowing that it was useless. He would never be tempted. His control is superior. There is not a human soul that was put in his hands that died. He has never killed a human. I've taught him well. I have been around longer than he has, but his control is superior over my own. I gaped at Carlisle. Was he talking about my Edward?

"Edward Masen?" I whispered into his ear at vampire speed. Carlisle nodded solemnly. I winced. "I must leave. He will hate me. He should hate me. I bid you farewell Carlisle." I turned to leave, but Carlisle caught my wrist. I cannot let him see me. I have no death wish.

"Bella, calm down. He doesn't remember. I never spoke a word about you to him. All he knows is that you're an old friend of mine. I have never spoken a word otherwise. " Carlisle said soothingly. "Even though I wanted to so badly." I instantly calmed down. A vampire with hair the shade of caramel and a frame that was average height for most women entered the room. Her eyes were loving. Esme. Carlisle was so fortunate. Though, I'd miss him so. It is always hard to let go of a loved one for another lady.

"Hello Bella. Carlisle has told me many good things about you." Esme hugged me softly. This hug was not as exuberant as Alice's. I hugged her back softly. If this woman makes Carlisle happy, she is alright in my book. I stared at Edward carefully hiding my eyes emotion. They have always been so easy to read. Edward looked like a statuesque god that fell from the heavens. His hair was the famous bronze tousled mess that I loved. His eyes a bright topaz color. He was muscular, but lean and lanky. He seemed lighter and happier than I ever imagined possible. A human lady was wrapped around his arm. This lady looked drastically like me. Her hair was a luscious shade of brown and it went mid-back on her. Her eyes a dense and deep brown. Her skin was deathly pale. She was fairly short. Maybe five foot. She had a widows peak and a slender nose. Her posture said low self esteem. Who is this human that these vampires, minus Rosalie and Jasper, seem to accept into their lives.

"Bella, this is Edward, and his girlfriend, Izzy." Carlisle said, keeping a steady hand on my shoulder. I nodded curtly toward them both.

"She knows of our kind?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle. He nodded calmly. How does he seem so un-phased by this? "Hello." I greeted. My mother had always said to be polite, even if your angry. Carlisle smiled softly. Edward slightly gaped at me for a moment or so.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar. I feel as if I've know you all my life." Edward murmured, his face crunching in confusion. I gulped silently. Does he know who I am? I pray not, but then again, I would love for him to remember me, just before everything turned bad.

"You really should know me, Edward." I murmured delicately. Carlisle gazed at me through the corner of his eye. I nodded, subtly. He needs to know the truth of who I am. "I am your wife." The human gasped, her chocolate brown eyes filling with pure shock.

"Catch her." Alice said, almost annoyed. Edward put his arms out just in time to catch the fainting human. Humans had always amused me. They were so naïve and gullible. Plus, with vampire lying skills, it makes it so unproblematic. I tried my best to hide my smirk.

Edward carried the girl to the couch, and he laid her down gently whilst stroking her hair. How could he care so much about an insignificant human? It is preposterous! The entire clan of vampires was shocked at my statement. I guess, Carlisle didn't tell them anything. Edward reluctantly left the humans side. He came to a halt in front of me. It was silent, just scowls between us both.

"You are lying! How dare you come in my home, lie to my family and I, and try to get them all on your side. You little lying bastard." Edward snarled out in one breath. I was shocked. This is not my Edward. My Edward would treat women with proper respect. Invisible tears welled up in my eyes. His words burned deep, almost as bad as the thirst I felt when I was first changed. Edward's face showed no regret or remorse; only hatred and anger. His entire family was glaring at him with immense displease. Carlisle showed a side of him that I have only had to witness a few times, thankfully. Carlisle grabbed Edward by his throat, and slammed him against the wall. My anger is worse than his, by far.

"What did you say to her?" Carlisle asked, his voice shaking. He could never stand a woman, most preferably me, being hurt. The entire coven was shocked once more, Edward included. I softly grabbed Carlisle's arm. His golden eyes peered into mine, clearly seeing the message I was sending. He calmed down instantly. He released Edward and turned his full attention to me.

"Carlisle, I'm a woman. I can take care of myself. Thank you for trying." Carlisle knew the real side of me. This show was for his family's sake. He knew how pissy I could get. He knew that my anger, when fired, was sheer insanity.

Edward was going to be hearing from me. Oh, he has hell to pay. I turned sharply on my heel and faced Edward. "Edward Anthony Masen," I sighed in disapproval, looking at the man that I'd fallen in love with so long ago. "Did your mother not raise you to treat women with respect?" Edward's faced twitched slightly, but he was very good at keeping up his façade. "Elizabeth had always reminded you of that! Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a liar. Nobody in this damned world calls me a liar. You don't have the slightest idea on how I was raised. You don't know my life. You don't know my regrets. You don't know anything!" My voice shook with the fury of my words. If I could cry, I'm sure I'd be bawling my eyes out. Edward just looked up at me with a hazy expression.

"You knew my mother?" He asked, raising one, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. (A thing that Carlisle had tried to teach me for nearly a decade.)

"I should, she is the one who helped set up our entire wedding, letting me wear her dress." I hissed venomously. Edward cowered slightly, his eyes glazed over with utter confusion. I huffed and turned to Carlisle. "I'll be back. I promise. I have to pick Ruth up from the airport. I let her travel on her own for once. I'll be back, I swear to you Carlisle." I pecked his cheek softly and ran out of the house before I could see his expression.

I slipped into my car and sped out of the driveway. My car was sleek and fast as I sped to the airport. It was crowded, more crowded than I imagined it to be. Ruth would be easy to spot though. I've grown so accustomed to her over the years. I saw her reddish brown hair in the distance. I waved my hand in the air. I smiled as I saw her. She had on a white dress that ended at her knees and black flats. She looked beautiful, as always. Her golden eyes were bright and joy filled when they saw me. I hugged her tightly when she reached me.

"I've missed you, Mom." She murmured into my torso. I smiled and stroked her hair. She had only a backpack. I put it in the trunk and sped back towards the Cullen household. Ruth was talkative the entire time. She told me of what a wondrous time she had visiting the Titanic's sinking spot. That is the place were I changed her. She was dying from the coldness of the water. She was only twelve at the time. I couldn't let her suffer like that. I took her out of the water and onto land. Then, I changed her, and took her home to my house.

"So, do you want to finally meet Carlisle?" I asked, once we pulled onto the drive. Ruth's golden eyes brightened. She nodded her head fiercely. I smiled. I've told her about all the stories and memories I have had of Carlisle. Although, I haven't told her of the demons who walk with me every moment. My past isn't the one to be most proud of. I sighed, shaking off the thought as I parked. I helped Ruth out of the car, and we walked together up the steps to the door. Alice had it opened, and she was bouncing. I laughed, placing one arm around Ruth's shoulders.

Ruth inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the human girl laying on the couch. Ruth had made many mistakes in her newborn years, but with my guidance, I helped show her how to live off of animals. Her strength is incredible for the equivalent of a twelve year old. "She smells delicious." Ruth murmured quietly to me. I squeezed her shoulder tighter, giving her a warning look. She rolled her eyes, giving me the look that said 'You know I won't.'. Sometimes I forget that she is actually eighty-two years old, when she acts like such a little girl. Carlisle and Edward were having a intense conversation upstairs. I tried my best not to eavesdrop, but that was nearly impossible with my hearing.

"Your not going to make me leave Izzy. I don't care about Bella. I don't know her." Edward hissed. I winced at the words. I knew that if I had never made the mistake I did, that things would never be like this. Carlisle heard me clear my throat, for the talking stopped. Carlisle appeared at the end of the stairs almost instantly.

"Bella! This must be Ruth, the one you have written to me about." He smiled gently towards the smaller vampire. "Hello Ruth. She's adorable." Carlisle said, shaking her hand softly. Ruth smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I'm charmed to meet you, Carlisle. I've heard much about you." Ruth smiled generously. I could hear Izzy groan. I looked over at her to see her rubbing her forehead as she sat up on the couch.

"Hello Isabella." I greeted her, calmly. "Have a nice nap?" Jasper and Emmett snickered. Edward growled, running down the stairs. Esme gave him a warning look, as did Carlisle.

"Do not speak to her." Edward growled, hovering protectively over Izzy. I smiled, curtly, but coldly.

"Ruth and I will be staying in a nearby hotel, until we have finished reminiscing." I told Carlisle, and his family. Edward was too wrapped up in the human to possibly care about what I was saying. Carlisle gaped at me.

"Nonsense. You'll stay in our spare bedroom. I will not let my best friend live in a ratty hotel. Come, I will show you." Ruth darted outside, and got our bags. I gave her a warning look, as we walked upstairs with Carlisle. She gave a pleading look back. I sighed, rolling my eyes, as he led us to the bedroom.

**REVISED 11/2/11. Hope to fix it up some!**

**What do you think so far? It will be on hold for awhile till I finish Not Who You Thought. I just had to get it out there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I was torn between staying with Carlisle and going back to my beloved Volturi. The room that Carlisle brought us to was exquisite. There was a glass chandelier hanging from the room, with a mystic purple stone inside of the center piece. Ruth was pulling her clothing out of her suitcase and placing it into the cherry wood dresser. I sat on my bed, watching her.

"Ruth, you would like to stay?" I asked her, keeping my voice to a low octave. She turned and looked at me. Her golden eyes filled with joy at the thought. She smiled.

"Yes, mother. I would love to get to know Carlisle better. I would also like to discover more information about his loving family." Ruth's vocabulary surpassed the one of a normal 12 year old teenager, even back in the 1900's, her vocabulary would have been more than proficient.

Carlisle rapped lightly on the door before coming inside. "I was just thinking that maybe you'd consider living here, Bella. Please, would you? Ruth could go to the school that the others go to. Please consider it for me, would you Bella?" Carlisle begged, before turning and going back downstairs. He knew better than to give me a chance right then to respond. I growled lightly in the back of my throat. I could hear his light chuckle flow up the stairs. Ruth jumped onto my bed next to me.

"I'd love to stay! Please?" Ruth begged, using her big golden orbs to sneak some added persuasion in. I sighed, shrugging. I knew I could never win the battle.

"I don't see the harm." Besides the fact that Edward and I will be at each others necks, I bitterly thought to myself. Ruth squealed, hugging me. She ran down the stairs to find Carlisle. I groaned, leaning back onto my bed. This might be harder than killing the most trained vampire in all of the history of the world.

Izzy looks to similar to me not to be related. I need to learn more about her. She was walking past my room from the bathroom.

"Izzy, please, come here." I beckoned her to me, using compulsion slightly. She sat on Ruth's bed, across from me. "What was your great great grandmother's name?" I asked her.

"Felicia Annabelle Swan. My great grandmother's name was Annabella Marie Swan. My grandmother's name was Isabella Marie Swan. My mother's name is Renee Marie Swan." It all clicked inside of my head. Felicia is my great grandmother's daughter. So, Izzy is my niece. So, I am Felicia's cousin, or something like that. So I'm Izzy's great great aunt.

I thanked her, and raced to find Carlisle. I ran into him and Edward in the middle of another argument.

"What do you want?" Edward sneered. I glared at him, but ignored him.

"Izzy is my niece, to the great power of some number." I told Carlisle. Carlisle looked euphoric that I could put the puzzle pieces together like this.

"So wait a minute, I'm dating my niece-in-law?" Edward asked, confused. I nodded. He made a face of slight disgust. He glared at me.

"This has been interesting." Carlisle smiled gingerly. Edward snorted.

"Yeah." He sneered. "Real interesting." I gave him a glare.

"You own hatred will only hurt yourself, never any others." He gave me an eye roll before leaving to find Izzy. I hissed, sending my dirtiest glare off towards the direction he went. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, for comfort I suppose.

"Just give him some time." Carlisle murmured before disappearing off into the darkness of his office. I wandered off into my room, sitting on the bed. I let out a heartfelt sigh. Tears of cold blue rain would be streaming down my face right now if I had the ability. I know I deserve to be treated badly by Edward, but I never thought it would be this horrible. The pain I caused him would never be justified. The memory was suddenly coming back to me all over again.

_Bella POV 1917 December _

_The cold, crisp, air hit my pale skin in Chicago, Illinois. Edward Masen was staring at me from his second floor bedroom window. Carlisle held my arm as we skidded out onto the ice. "That boy must be amazed by your beauty." Carlisle laughed, twirling me around the ice. I gave him an annoyed look. _

"_It is beginning to bother me." I told him as we both smoothly skated on the ice. I heard the door of his mansion open and he stumbled out onto the ice, smiling at me. If only the boy knew. He skated over to Carlisle and I. _

"_Hello again Miss. Swan." He smiled that gorgeous crooked smirk. There was no denying that the boy was good looking, but he is a human. "Would you like to skate with me?" He asked curtly, offering his hand. Carlisle let go of my elbow and pushed me lightly towards him. I hissed back at Carlisle, taking Edward's soft, fragile hand in my dangerous one. _

_We skated together across the ice, talking and learning about each other. He was a very sweet boy and I was very intrigued. He kissed my cheek before he disappeared into his home. My thirst was unbearable by that point. His blood was the sweetest I had ever smelt before. The touch of his warm skin on mine would have made my dead heart go into a frenzy. _

_**1918, May 11**__**th**__**, Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon. Bella POV**_

_I still cannot fathom how I am married to a human. This is so wrong, but I honestly would not like to be right. Edward kissed my neck softly, laying on top of me on the bed. The closer we had gotten, the easier my thirst had become, but there was always that chance that I could lose control. I didn't want to make any mistakes, but I was about to make a huge one right now. He was nervous as was I. He was about to penetrate and my thirst level was driving high, as was my lust. As soon as he slipped inside me, I freaked out. Springing upward, and sunk my teeth into his neck. My air left me in a scream as I realized what I did. I spit the blood out of my mouth as Edward twitched and struggled on the bed. I took him into my arms and ran out of the house towards Carlisle's apartment. I crashed through a window, dry sobbing. Carlisle jumped to his feet, scared. I laid Edward on his couch and I crashed to the floor. Edward had already began to scream, the fire from the venom spreading throughout his body._

"_How could I…?" I sobbed dryly, holding my naked body in a ball on Carlisle's carpet. Carlisle gave me a blanket as he bit into Edward's ankle's, wrist's, and the other side of his neck. _

"_It is alright Bella. We all make mis-…" I stopped him by getting to my feet. I kissed him on the cheek, going and getting clothes on. I gave Edward one last look before disappearing out the window, not looking back. _

(**PRESENT)**

My air left me again. That memory has haunted me day and night for over a hundred years. My plan was to stay with him throughout the rest of his human life, but I made the irrational decision which cost him the most precious thing; his life. I had killed before, but none had hurt like the pain of taking my love's life right from under him. I realized I was shaking on the bed. A sudden movement of bronze hair and pale skin entered the room. His hair was disheveled even more and his eyes frantic.

"I was just trapped in your memory." He murmured, collapsing to his knees.

_**REVISED 11/2/11**_

_**Hope you like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's grief stricken face bothered me highly. Out of all the horrid attitudes he has given me, I still would never like to see him sad. His breathing was ridged as his frame was on his knees before me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I can remember it all now." He dry sobbed. I ran my fingers over his hand and took it in mine. I felt as if an electric shock was sent throughout my body. I missed the feeling of his touch, but it would never be the same as his warm, soft human skin. He was hard as stone, made completely out of marble. He looked up at me, with his golden eyes shining with nothing but pure sadness.

"I would have never lied to you, Edward." He held my hand and sobbed. It was quiet for what felt like forever before either of us spoke.

"Why did you leave?" He mumbled, looking me straight in the eyes. I fumbled with that question for a minute.

"I couldn't stand what I had done to you. I knew when you awoke, you'd hate me. I just wouldn't have been able to take it." I murmured, running my hand through his hair as he got up and sat next to me on the bed. He nodded as if in understanding.

"What do we do now?" He asked me, looking directly into my eyes again. I was left dumbfounded with that question as well.

"Your with Izzy still." I muttered, looking down at the carpet. Edward took my face in his hands gently, til we made eye contact. He slowly moved forward, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't ever want to pull away. His lips were soft on mine, sliding with the passion of a hundred years. I could feel that fiery flame building within myself. Just a brush of his skin ignited me. It would never hold the same warmth as it did before, but Edward himself, was breathtaking, in any shape or form.

I pulled back suddenly. "No. This is wrong. I cannot let you hurt Izzy." I told him, standing up off the bed.

"But, I love you." He murmured. I shook my head. I felt as if the world would be spinning.

"Edward, you lost me for over a hundred years, to love me again, you'd have to get to know me. I refuse to be the other woman. I still do greatly care for you, but I have also lost what I knew about you. I'm sorry." Edward's face drooped into the sad stupor again as he left the room.

I fell back against the bed, with my breathing rough. I could still feel the tingle on my lips from where his gentle kiss had been placed. My mind and heart were torn from each other. My mind says it would be wrong because he is in love with another woman, a human at that. My heart says to never let him go again. The emotions were too much. Leaping to my feet, I opened the window of simple gold to my bedroom. I leapt out of it, landing with a thud on my feet.

The dark forest looked before me. I took one last breath before racing off into the whispering darkness.

Crashing to a stop in a flower filled meadow, I curled into a ball. It was almost as if I was going through my entire transformation again. I screamed a blood curdling scream once as I thrashed around. My fists hit the ground with immense power, denting it in. My feet flew around like crazy rabid dogs. My frustrations were being let out right here and right now.

After an hour, my fit was done and I was on the way back to the Cullen's household. Grooming my hair back into it's perfect place, I scaled the wall up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed, staring off into the darkness. I had never thrown a fit like that in my entire existence. It was a relief to let all of the emotions out.

"Mom, you should come join us downstairs." I heard Ruth holler. She was sometimes forgetful that we all could hear even the lowest whisper. She was still so human, trapped in the living hell of an immortal. I slowly walked down the stairs to a sight that pleased me. Ruth was happily watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle on the floor while the girls in the house were extremely giggly.

I curled my knees to my chest while sitting on the couch. I could hear Izzy and Edward talking upstairs. I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"Izzy, I can't do this anymore." Edward murmured softly, but with vampire hearing it was clear as glass.

"What? Don't leave me." Izzy said, her voice cracking. I heard Edward sigh. I could almost hear the heartache in her voice.

"I am. Please go home." Izzy then stormed down the stairs and out the door, stumbling a couple of times. The house didn't budge once. Nobody had stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the break up that just happened. It felt as if I was the only one who knew.

Edward joined us down stairs. I acted like I hadn't heard a thing. He sat on the piano bench, letting a soft melody come out. I gasped softly when I realized what he was playing. Could he truly remember the lullaby after all these years? I listened as the notes and tunes came out to the silent lullaby he had written for me so long ago.

Carlisle smiled softly to himself, it was so generous, that it was almost smug. I rolled my eyes at him before taking a seat next to Edward. I hummed along with the melody, raising my voice when the octaves would get higher. Edward drifted it off slowly, the ending peaceful.

"I'm willing to give you another chance." I whispered softly as my fingers grazed his. Edward's face filled with joy and happiness that I had longed to see. "How could you possibly remember the lullaby after all these years?" I asked softly, entwining my fingers with his.

"I wrote it for my true love, so it was something I was never able to forget." Edward spoke softly, pressing his forehead to mine. Our breathing was soft. "I'm so glad that your giving me another chance." My dead heart wanted to spring alive so badly in that moment. It would take some time to get use to Edward being cold, frozen forever in the immortal stance, but it wouldn't be impossible.

Perhaps living with Carlisle wouldn't be such a bad thing?

**REVISED 11/2/11**


	4. Chapter 4

**So basically, Bella and Edward are back together and everything's going to perfect right? Wrong! Expect many cliff hangers and dramatic events, but also good times ****J**

**Bella POV**

A week had gone by since living with Carlisle. It has been one of the most enjoyable times I've had in a long time. Edward and I have spent so much time talking about our past and our memories. Its amazing how much he still remembers.

The entire family was sitting in the living room, just enjoying each others company. Ruth broke the silence. "Mom, tell us about stories with you and Carlisle!" She exclaimed happily. She loved hearing our adventures. "Tell us about climbing to the top of the Eifel Tower just to prove Carlisle wrong." I laughed at the child.

"Do you remember that one Carlisle?" I asked him, humorously. He let out a soft laugh as he nodded.

"Why'd you climb to the top?" Emmett asked, confused like a lost puppy. Carlisle and I both burst out laughing. Everyone was amused.

"When I first was in Paris, around 1899, I scaled to the top and left my initials. Carlisle was not there at the time, he was off, doing God knows what. A few hundred years later, Carlisle and I had gone back to Paris. I had told him about my initials being on the tower. He didn't believe me. Claiming that he's been to the top so many times and never saw a B.S." I explained. Everyone was intrigued in the story.

"Then we made a bet." Carlisle said, groaning from the memory. "If there was her initials on the tower, then I had to climb back down naked and streak through all of Paris." Esme let out a snicker.

"We climbed all the way to the top just to find a lovely B.S carved into the tower." I grinned. "So, we can say Paris got a nice view of Carlisle's cheeks." The entire room erupted with laughter.

"I cannot even imagine him doing something crazy like that!" Alice said, humor lacing her voice. Carlisle smirked, proud of making a new thought in their minds.

"Carlisle will actually surprise you. If you guys would have been there with him and I so long ago, you would think he was a totally different person." I hummed, looking at Carlisle playfully. A mutual laugh traveled throughout the room.

"Bella, have you always been a vegetarian?" Jasper asked, curiosity filling his voice. I was told that he was the newest to the lifestyle. I sighed, knowing my answer.

"My first 200 years I drank human blood. I had control still, I was able to be amongst the human population without killing everyone in sight." The room was silent, for we all knew how much baggage killing humans brings along. "One evening, I was just outside of London, and a heard of elk passed by me. Their blood didn't smell repulsive, so I figured that I should try it. I hated killing humans, no matter how much I tried to justify it. I built up my control until it was superior. I taught Carlisle the way of drinking animals, and his control was superior to mine in a short amount of time. I built mine up till it was almost unbreakable. Until I met my La Tua Cantante." I smiled softly at Edward. He grinned cheekily back at me.

"Tell us what you have been doing for the past thousand years it seems." Esme laughed, smiling softly towards me.

"Well I'm only 556 years old," I laughed lightly. "I spent the first 200 years of my life on my own, hunting humans, and getting into all kinds of trouble." Carlisle shook his head, remembering how I was when he met me. "I lived with Carlisle for 256 years almost. Then, after I changed Edward, I spent the last 100 years of my life with Ruth." Their eyes all were absorbed in my story. "I've been working with the Volturi for a long time actually. I just quit and came here." All of their eyes got wide. The Volturi were known as the killers in the vampire world. Nobody messes with them. "They actually are very better now. I converted them to vegetarian life." Everyone showed their relief.

"I heard you killed Brux?" Emmett said, his eyes full of excitement. I nodded. "The most powerful vampire in the world! Edward, you have cool points now!" Emmett boomed, laughing.

"Why'd you kill him though?" Rosalie asked, pondering. I laughed once more. Carlisle laughed along with me. I never really could justify my killing.

"Carlisle and I just figured he had been around too long and we wanted to see if I could do it." Everyone smirked. It was crazy to think of how Carlisle and I use to be, and how we are now. Our personalities haven't changed much, but we aren't as wild as we use to be. I guess you could say that we've settled down. "What are all of your powers?" I asked, knowing that I had not figured them out yet.

"I can see the future." Alice said, smiling. "Pretty cool."

"Controlling emotions." Jasper said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Reading minds." Edward noted. I grinned at him. "But I cannot read yours." He frowned. I laughed.

"I wonder how you saw that memory then." I said, confused at the fact. Edward shrugged. Carlisle laughed. We both looked to him for the answer.

"I'll research it." He promised. "Bella, you remember that parade in Texas?" He asked me. I busted out laughing. His family looked at us for an explanation. "See-" Carlisle started, but I rushed over and covered his mouth with my hand.

"No! You aren't going to tell them!" I shrieked as Carlisle flipped me over his shoulders. I landed on the ground in front of him and jumped back up to cover his mouth. Carlisle laughed, attempting to bite me. His entire family watched us, amused. I was sure that they had never seen Carlisle behave like this before.

"She fell off a horse." He managed to get out while throwing me over his shoulders. I kicked and threw my arms at him. It reminded me so much of the time where I was trying to get human blood and he was restraining me. That actually happened more than once. Carlisle must have had the same thought, because he put me back on the ground. His family was in hysterics.

"I've never heard of a vampire falling off of a horse." Jasper laughed. Emmett would never let me live this one down, I already knew that to be certain.

"So, how did you fall off anyways?" Emmett asked through his fit of giggles. I groaned, rolling my eyes at Carlisle. He smiled sheepishly.

"She got on the wrong way and the horse took off, leaving her to fall on her face." Carlisle explained. I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the head. "I guess it was afraid of her, and she just didn't have her balance." Edward laughed along with everyone, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair. I sighed, succumbing into the laughter with everyone.

"If you guys only knew half of the stories." I laughed, giving Carlisle a threatening look. I know some pretty bad stories about him. He gave me a challenging look back. I started to tell on the embarrassing stories about Carlisle when a loud clattering sound filled the house. All of us were on our feet, erect. I sniffed the air.

"Wolf."

**Dun dun dun **

**Review!**

**REVISED 11/2/11**


End file.
